When an anesthetic machine is used in an operating room, the gas discharged from the exhaust gas side of the anesthetic machine includes anesthetic exhaust gas. The air environment in the operating room will be contaminated if the anesthetic exhaust gas is directly discharged into the operating room, which may do harm to the health of the medical care personnel and patients in the operating room. Moreover, with the existing anesthetic gas absorbing device, a failure tends to occur frequently due to the improper construction or other reasons, resulting in exceeding variation of the pressure inside the system, which may in turn endanger the safety of the patient. Accordingly, a system and method is required to address the above-identified issues. The present invention addresses such a need.